Shinichi VS Suiseiseki
by Flync
Summary: Shinichi memecahkan kasus pencurian stoberi di rumah Jun! ingin tahu seberapa parah kasusnya? silahkan dibaca


Shinichi VS Suiseiseki

**Disclaimer: **NOOOO, i'm not the one who made Rozen Maiden! it's Peach-Pit! and the one who made Detective Conan is Gosho Aoyama!

saia hanya orang yang menggabungkan keduanya~ TT

NOTE: mohon maaf kalau saia lancang menampilkan Shinichi di cerita ini... Oh ya, cerita ini cerita yang GJ jadi harap saia maklum kalau yang membaca bingung~ XDD

Anyway selamat membaca~~

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari penayangan episode Kun-kun yang terakhir, semua Rozen maiden-Shinku, Hana Ichigo, Suiseiseki- tampak duduk manis di sofa. Di hadapan mereka, tampak persenjataan lengkap untuk menonton! Ada tisu satu pak, ada kue untuk masing-masing Rozen maiden, dan ocha. "Jun, jam berapa sekarang?",Tanya Shiku tanpa melirik sedikitpun kepada 'pelayannya'.

Jun Sakurada yang duduk di samping Shinku berkata,"masih lima menit lagi Shinku, tenang dikit dong!". Shinku mengangguk lalu melirik Hana Ichigo yang sedang menatap kue dengan banyak potongan stoberi di hadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Kalau saja kue itu bisa ngomong, pasti dia udah teriak sekenceng-kencengnya… Kalau saja itu kue bisa lari, pasti dia udah lari ke mulut saia *nah loh*.

"Hei! Kamu… ya, kamu semua yang duduk di depan TV seperti anak kecil menunggu spongebob mulai!. Hari ini kita semua harus duduk bersama saat makan malam! Kalau tidak aku tidak akan mengeluarkan es pudding sebagai hidangan penutup", ancam Nori, kakak Jun yang kemudian pergi untuk latihan kendo *wow, sejak kapan ituu?*.

"Uwaaa… Nori jadi galak!",pikir Hina Ichigo sambil memeluk sebuah boneka hello kitty. Tak lama kemudian muncul juga episode Kun-kun yang sudah dinanti-nanti!. Hina Ichigo meloncat-loncat mengelilingi ruang keluarga tanpa menyadari stoberi di kuenya menghilang.

###

Akhirnya tayangan Kun-kun berakhir dengan kematian Kun-kun yang begitu konyol dan tidak elite! *plis deh, mati kesandung batu… ckckck sungguh tak elite!*. Para Rozen maiden mulai menangis, dan Jun mulai panik! Gimana gak panik? Bisa dibunuh Nori dia… Nori pasti berpikir dia mengerjai para Rozen maiden, lalu…. "Khukhukhukhukhu.. Hiks". Hee? Suara apa itu?.

"Khukhukhukhukhu Hiks Hiks Hiks" suara itu kembali terdengar. Jun yang penasaran menengok ke belakang gorden, tempat suara itu berasal. Ternyata…

"Suigin Tou! Shinku! Cepat usir dia!",teriak Jun. Tapi semua Rozen maiden *termasuk Suigin Tou* menangis tersedu-sedu. Kenapa? Tentu karena kematian Kun-kun yang begitu konyol dan tidak elite!. "Hiks, manusia…. Minta tisu dong... Nanti aku akan pergi",kata Suigin Tou sambil mengulurkan tangan, tanda minta tisu. Jun mengulurkan selembar tisu, lalu Suigin Tou menghilang dengan isak tangisnya!.

Mendadak suasana menjadi sepi, dan… "", Hina Ichigo berteriak sekeras-kerasnya hingga kaca jendela rumah Jun retak!.

"HOY! Situ mau buat ane bonge?",bentak Jun. Hina Ichigo menatap Jun dengan tatapan mautnya, jurus PUPPY EYES!. "eh…. Hina.. ada apa?", Jun terjebak jurus Hina Ichigo!.

"STOBERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII",teriak Hina Ichigo sambil menunjuk kuenya. Ternyata stoberi Hina Ichigo menghilang!. Jun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan kasus ini? Dia bukan detektif!. "Souse Seki pencuri!",teriak Hina Ichigo sambil menunjuk Souse Seki. Souse Seki marah, ia menerjang Hina Ichigo, dan keduanya mulai bertengkar. Shinku hanya duduk sambil mengeringkan air matanya lalu menonton… maaf, kurang penekanan…. Ehem… Shinku hanya duduk sambil mengeringkan air matanya lalu MENONTON keduanya bertengkar.

Jun yang panik rumahnya akan hancur akibat ulang kedua boneka aneh itu berlari ke kamarnya lalu membuka sebuah situs. Tidak lama kemudian Jun kembali ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa seorang pemuda.

"STOOOOP! CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI!",teriak Jun. Sontak Hina Ichigo dan Souse Seki berhenti bertengkar, lalu menatap Jun dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. "Kenalkan, ini Shinichi Kudo, dia akan menganalisis siapa pelaku utama tindak kejahatan ini!", kata Jun sambil menunjuk Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya mengagguk sekilas, lalu mulai mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. "Bagaimana Shinichi? Siapa pelakunya?",Tanya Jun.

Shinichi duduk di kursi lalu berkata, "ada tiga bukti yang aku temukan. Pertama, adanya remah kue di dekat piring Souse Seki padahal Souse Seki belum memakan jatah kuenya. Kedua, pengakuan dan alibi dari orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini menunjukan bahwa Souse Seki adalah tersangka utama!, dan bukti yang ketiga, bukti yang paling kuat bahwa…."

"SOUSE SEKI PELAKUNYA",teriak Hina Ichigo sambil melempar pisau koleksi Nori *GOOD CHILD SHOULD NOT TRY THIS AT HOME…. OH NO,BAD CHILD SHOULD NOT TRY THIS AT HOME TOO* kearah Souse Seki, dan hebatnya semua meleset!.

"Tunggu, kau jangan asal menebak ya, lagi pula, siapa kau? Kun-kun itu lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan detektif amatir seperti dirimu!", kata Souse Seki.

"Bukti ketiga tidak akan bisa membuatmu mengelak lagi!, sekarang buka mulutmu, lalu emut permen ini", kata Shinichi sambil menyerahkan sebatang loli. Souse Seki menatap loli di tangannya dengan ragu-ragu, namun tatapan sinis Shinichi dan tatapan mengejek Hina Ichigo membuat Suiseiseki marah, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ia mengemut loli itu. Setelah lima menit….

"Sini lolinya",kata Shinichi sambil mengeluarkan loli itu dengan kejamnya.

Suiseiseki menatap loli di tangan Shinichi... Ternyata sekarang loli itu sekarang memiliki tulisan di batangnya. Disitu tertulis…. STOBERI. "Mengakulah Souse Seki, kaulah pelakunya! Kau mengambil stoberi Hina Ichigo lalu tidak mau mengakuinya!. Inilah buktinya! Penemuan terakhir profesor Agasa yang bisa menunjukan makanan apa yang terakhir masuk ke mulut orang yang mengemut loli ini", kata Shinichi.

Suiseiseki hanya bisa tertunduk dengan muka pucat, ia tidak menyangka Shinichi berhasil membuka kedoknya!. Ia berbalik menatap Shinku, berharap Shinku mau menolong... Tapi Shinku sudah asik di pulau kapuk!.

"STOBERIII! SUISEISEKI PELAKUNYA!", teriak Hina Ichigo sambil menerjang Suiseiseki. Suiseiseki yang merasa sudah tidak mampu berkutik hanya bisa lari dari kejaran Hina Ichigo.

"Ah, terima kasih Shinichi, bagaimana jika…"

"TADAIMA", teriak Nori.

Rupanya Nori sudah pulang!.

"Shinichi…. Tol…" Belum sempat Jun membereskan kata-katanya, Shinichi sudah menembak kedua rozen maiden yang sibuk sendiri hingga tertidur, tapi Jun lupa kalau keadaan ruangan begitu berantakan sehingga saat Nori muncul dengan suara gaduh...

Shinichi menatap kearah pintu, dimana mendadak Nori muncul dan langsung pingsan saat melihat Shinichi!

*mungkin karena Shinichi terlalu tampan? XP*

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Jun… Oh ya, nanti transfer ke rekening BCA ya... Sayonara", kata Shinichi sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Begitulah akhir dari kisah kacau ini...

Akhir kata, keadaan rumah Jun kembali 'normal'. ^^

* * *

Cuap" penulis: hahaha~ review plis~ saia jamin anda setres membaca cerita saia~ XD

BANZAI~~~


End file.
